


oops!

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi says something he didn't mean to at practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is for boniebelle on tumblr, since my laptop is stupid and wont let me post on tumblr, and they wanted some asanoya. Just something small for them!

"Hey Babe! Do you want to receive for me?"

The club room was silent, other then the sound of a ball lightly hitting the ground as it leaves a blushing Nishinoya's hands. Suga snickers behind his hand and Daichi smacks his shoulder whispering something into the vice captains ear. Asahi looked like a deer who had just been caught eating apples off a tree. "Do...do I have something on my face?" At that Tanaka lets out a huge belly laugh and slugs Noya on the back, who is still blushing profusely and not making eye contact with the Ace. The other second years are grinning behind their hands and talking softly. Asahi spins the ball in his hands and glances at the small Libero, "Is...that a no? To the receiving I mean..." 

Noya looks up and meets his eyes before walking over and grabbing the ball out of his hands, "Of course it isn't!" Just then Hinata makes a startled noise and burst out "Asahi-san and Noya-san are dating?!" Before Kageyama smacks his head.

Asahi, whom is still very confused, looks around at everyone before gazing back at the shorter male beside him. "Did I say something?" He whispers.  
Nishinoya grabs a hand full of the Ace's shirt forcing him to bend closer to him, "Yeah, Babe you did. " there's a smile on his face before he reaches up and kisses the brunettes cheek. 

Daichi tells everyone to stop staring at the happy couple and the day goes on like normal, but maybe with a few more "Babes" tossed into it.


End file.
